Texting
by asdfxMonica
Summary: Nick and Miley have some fun with text messages. niley !


Miley waited until her boss was out of the office and down the hall a little ways before letting out an explosive breath laced with a few obscenities. The woman was insufferable, she fumed to herself, knowing that if she said it to her boss's face, she would be fired in an instant. That didn't stop her from ranting to herself for several long minutes. She was at the height of her rage when her cell phone beeped and began to vibrate on her desk. Snatching it up, she was prepared to lay into whoever was calling. Looking down at the small screen, she saw it was her fiance, Nick, sending her a text message. With a small grunt, she opened the message.

hi babe, I was just thinking about you and wanted to say I love you

She couldn't help but grin a little bit. Only he could make her feel better at a time like this by saying something simple and heartfelt. Feeling a bit better, she shot him a message back.

and just what were you thinking about?

Setting the phone to the side, she went back to work on the report her boss had been so insistent on getting completed today. It wasn't going to be hard to finish, Miley just hated having someone looking over her shoulder all the time. After a few minutes, her phone beeped again.

thinking about that weekend we spent in bed. remember that?

She sat back and a smile crept across her face. How could she forget that particular two days? They had molested each other repeatedly, only getting out of bed to get food and go to the bathroom. Clothes weren't even considered the entire time. Miley played with the collar of her peach colored blouse as a warmth began to spread itself under her short black skirt. Shaking herself out of the memory, she decided to have a little fun with Nick.

i dunno, can you give me more details?

Within mere moments, he replied.

how about my making a sundae on you? ring a bell?

She sighed. Oh yes, she certainly remembered that quite well. He had used chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and cherries on her, then proceeded to lick every single bit of it off her body. By the time he was done, she was about ready to scream with the need for release. As she sat there lost in the reverie, her phone beeped in her hand.

i want you to do something for me. can anyone see you?

Looking around, she could see no one within her sight line.

no, why?

take off your bra at your desk

She stared at the screen for a moment before realizing Nick was wanting to play a game, and that night would be well worth whatever he asked this afternoon. She glanced around again and still could see no one, so she quickly pulled her arms inside of her blouse and, with a little manipulation, got the bra off and pulled it out through one of her sleeves. Dropping it in her purse, she could feel her nipples rub against the silk of her blouse and her nipples begin to harden. Knowing that anyone who walked in would be able to see her erect nipples atop her obviously bra-less size c breasts got her more excited.

ok, done, now what?

While she waited for his reply, she tried to concentrate on her report. Every time she moved, however, she felt her breasts swaying and couldn't help but think of his hard hard body. Images of the way moved over her came unbidden to her mind. Warmth flooded through her lower body. When her phone beeped again, she was ready for it, but not for what he asked next.

all right, now the panties

Shock rolled through her as she considered what her wanted her to do. She could almost see a smirk on that sexy face of his as he typed the message into his phone. Setting the phone down, she slowly looked around the office and saw no one. Just as she was about to reach under her skirt, though, there was a knock at on her office door. Miley jumped as if she had just been nailed with a cattle prod. She turned to see her coworker, Trent, standing in the doorway. She swallowed a nervous lump and asked what he wanted. It only took a moment for her to answer his question and, as he walked away, she wondered if he could tell something was going on. She knew he could tell that she was no longer wearing a bra, as she caught him several times staring at her hard nipples.

The excitement of almost getting caught had her pulse racing. With one last check of the area around her. She quickly reached under her skirt and skimmed off her underwear, noting the small wet spot that had begun to form on the crotch. She balled them up and stuffed them into her purse before anyone could see her holding them and ask embarrassing questions. Spreading her legs a little, she could feel the air blowing across her rapidly swelling lips. She sent a message back to Nick that it was done, and silently thought that it was a good thing that they both had unlimited texting on their phone plans. As she sat there waiting for his reply, she felt her juices flowing and knew if this kept up, she would have a wet spot on her chair. But she didn't care at the moment, the thrill of playing this game made her more daring.

imagine this: you're lying in bed, blindfolded and tied to the headboard with a silk scarf. You're wearing nothing at all.

Ok, this was new. She let the image come, mentally feeling the silk on her wrists binding her to the head board, the blindfold obstructing her sight. She didn't have to wait long for the next message.

as you lay there, you feel something tickle across your breasts and know it's the feather I had earlier

Her breath hitched in her throat as she fell into the fantasy. Her already stiff nipples ached from the thought of being teased that way. She squirmed in her seat as her center became more heated.

the feather trails it's way over your breasts and teases your nipples, then moves down to your belly

Miley quickly glanced around and that there was still no one that could see her. She pushed her chair up as close to the desk as she could so no one could tell what she was doing, and slipped a hand under her skirt, running her fingers over her damp slit.

it tickles your belly button for a second before going further down, brushing over your pubic area

She had to bite her lower lip to suppress the moan that was trying to escape her throat. In her mind, she could see herself straining against the scarfs as the tantalizing touch of the feather danced across her skin. Her fingertips slid across her now soaked lips.

your legs spread as I take the feather across your clit, and you moan in pleasure. The feather disappears, only to be replaced by my tongue

With that, she slipped one fingertip up and rested it on her nub, rubbing it and feeling the beginnings of an orgasm building within her. She leaned forward on the desk, her free hand rubbing her breasts through her blouse. She couldn't take much more, and had to have release. He sent her a question next.

are you wet?

She almost had to laugh at that. She knew that he knew she was.

hell yeah

are you playing with yourself?

yes, i'm about to come

don't, I want to see you come later

With a groan of frustration, she pulled her hand out from under her skirt. Pushing her chair back, she considered all of her options, finally deciding on the one that seemed to be the best. She gathered up all her belongings and straightened up her desk. Grabbing the phone, she called her boss, making up an excuse that she wasn't feeling well and needed to take a sick day. She managed to beg off the report for one day, promising that it would be finished the next day. That being done, she headed for the front door and home, a clear plan of intent in her mind. On the way to her car, she texted Nick that she was heading home. Within moments, he replied he was on his way as well.

Once she was in the car and on the road, she couldn't help herself and pushed her skirt up to slip a finger into herself. Her juices coated her fingers as she desperately tried to stay under the speed limit. The rumblings of her climax threatened to overwhelm her, but she managed to maintain enough self control not to give in.

As soon as she pulled into the driveway, she was out of the car and heading for the door. Once she was inside, clothes began to fly as she quickly stripped down to wait for her fiance. She didn't have long to wait. Within minutes, she heard his car pull into the driveway, and a fresh flood of juices answered her need. When the door opened, the first thing he saw was Miley standing there nude, and she reached out to grab him. Slamming the door, she pushed him up against it and molded her body to his, crushing her lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss. His arms came up and his hands stroked up and down her back as their tongues intertwined. Her hands dropped, slipping in between their bodies, to work his belt loose ad unbutton his slacks. She slid a hand inside and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. The skin felt hot and smooth against hers. Using her free hand to finish unzipping him while softly stroking his rod, she worked his pants and underwear down over his hips an they pooled at his feet.

She released his mouth from hers and dropped to her knees in front of him. Licking her lips, she greedily eyes his manhood pulsing before her. She admired the graceful curve, the mushroom head, the veins tracing their way up the shaft. With her hand still on his tool, she gave into temptation to taste him, and began to lick the bottom and sides. While she licked and nibbled, his hands found their way to her head and fisted themselves in her hair. Her free hand slid upwards to his lower abdomen and played over the ridges of muscle. Coming back up to the tip, she opened her mouth and took the head in. The smooth skin slid over her tongue and she could taste the barest trace of his pre-cum. That little bit ratcheted up her excitement even further, and she began methodically moving her head back and forth. As she bobbed her head, she swept her tongue along the underside, paying particular attention to the ridge just behind the head. She would run the tip of her tongue along it, then sweep back up to dip it into the hole of the head. Nick groaned in sheer pleasure, looking down at her naked form.

Letting go of the base of his shaft, Miley dropped he hand to gently roll his balls in her fingers. His sack hung low and she loved the velvety smooth feel of it. She stooped running her tongue along the head and sank his entire length into her mouth. His shaft tickled the back of her throat and she fought down the momentary urge to gag, knowing that he loved it when she deep throated him. Glancing up, she saw that he had undone that buttons of his shirt and it hung open, exposing that beautiful, masculine chest of his. She also saw him looking down at her, the unbridled lust filling his eyes. With one hand on his nuts, she slipped the other hand between her legs, cupping her sex. The wet heat pulsed from her as she slipped first one finger, then two, into herself, and used the pad of her thumb to rub her clit. The moan that came deep from her as she took his shaft deep again sent vibrations through him and made him jump.

Finally, he he pushed her away, knowing much longer and he would lose his load. Nick grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to a standing position, claiming her mouth for his own again. Quickly kicking off his shoes, he stepped out of his pants and underwear, then shucked off his shirt while using one toe to peel off his socks. All the time, his mouth stayed on hers, his tongue dipping into he mouth over and over. Leaving the clothes where they fell, he steered her into the living room and threw her on the rocking chair that sat in the corner. Kneeling before her, he lowered his head and took one of her rock hard nipples in his mouth. Her back arched up and he began to devour her breasts, first one, then the other, before moving his way down her stomach. He took a moment to enjoy her belly button before going down even further.

Once he made it to the place between her thighs, he took a seat on the carpet and put her legs on his shoulders. Just as she did with him, he stopped to admire her. The thin strip of hair at the top, the silky, shaved lips plumped out from her arousal, her clit peeking out from under it's hood, begging him to taste it. Leaning in, Nick took her hips in his hands to steady her and swept his tongue from the bottom of her slit to just underneath her button. Miley threw her head back as the sensation flooded through her, but the need for release almost made her scream. He drew his tongue all over her swollen lips, then finally settled on her nub. With a gasp of pleasure, she reached down and set her hands on his head as it moved between her thighs. Sucking her clit between his lips, he flicked his tongue over it and held tight to her hips as she started to squirm underneath his oral ministrations. Higher and higher his tongue drove her until she stood in the edge of the abyss, teetering. With one last, light shove, he pushed her over the brink.

With a cry of delight, her climax broke loose inside of her, the ecstasy blooming and overtaking her senses. Her body began to shudder and shake as the orgasm she had been denying herself the entire afternoon finally came in being. Wave after wave tore through her and her sight became blinded to all but the fireworks exploding before them. Her hips bucked back and forth and she bent over almost double in the chair. Just as soon as one would start to taper off though, another orgasm took it's place. Sweat broke out all over her body as she quaked, riding the tsunami that her climax had become. Her thighs tightened around Nick's head as he continued to lap away at her love button. Finally, she she began to calm down and her legs released their hold on his head.

Sitting back for a second and getting to his knees, he kept a hold on Miley's hips and pulled her forward so that she was sitting on the edge of the chair. The aftershocks of her multiple orgasms were still rilling through her when he tipped the ricking chair forward and, with a single thrust, drove himself all the way into her. The sudden shock of him filling her made her eyes widen and a gasp flew from her lips. She reached around him and her nails dug into his back. He kept his hips completely still and, gripping the arms of the chair, began a ricking motion.

Miley could not believe the sensations flowing from the way the chair moved. This was a completely different experience. Her head swam with the intensity of it. He slowly rocked the chair, leaning over to kiss her for a quick moment before dropping his head to suck on her nipples. She cried out his name again as she felt herself plunging towards another orgasm. He filled her senses with ecstasy. With a driving pace, he pushed her back and forth, lifting his head to watch her face. Her nails furrowed his back, but he continued on as if he couldn't even feel it. She leaned back in the chair and let everything go. She watched him as he watched her, and could tell from the expression on his face that he was getting close to coming. She reached down under them and played with his testicles, running her fingers over the silky skin.

Nick's hips began to move in concert with the rocking of the chair, and his breathing became deeper. Miley looked him in the eyes and asked him to come for her. That drove him over the edge, and he slammed into her repeatedly. The orgasm that had been building in her suddenly erupted, white hot alive. Dimly, she was aware she was screaming his name and his answering cries. Deep within, she felt him explode into her as he drove himself home one last time. The sounds of their orgasms echoed through the entire house. Slowly, they came back to reality, and Nick slipped from her and fell back on the floor, exhausted. She got out of the chair and collapsed beside him, her arm laying across his stomach. They smiled at one another as they tried to catch their breath. From her purse somewhere in the room, she heard her cell phone begin to ring. Curling against her soon-to-be husband, she just let it go.


End file.
